Jill/Supports
With Mist C Support *'Mist:' Oh, there you are. *'Jill:' Back again, Mist? *'Mist:' Uh-huh. Because you didn't join us for supper. Again. *'Jill:' No one wants to share the table with a Daein soldier. It would ruin the meal. *'Mist:' My brother says he doesn't care. *'Jill:' He says that... *'Mist:' And I'm just glad to have someone close to my age traveling with us! So come on, let's go eat something. *'Jill:' I... I can't. Sorry. *'Mist:' I see. Well then... I'll just have to bring the food to you! I'll be right back! *'Jill:' B-but... Hold it a second! B Support *'Mist:' Does that taste good, Jill? *'Jill:' Mmrph... Yeah, it's really good. Why? *'Mist:' Because I made it! I'm glad you like it. *'Jill:' You made this? *'Mist:' Yep. I call it Mist's Magical Meatloaf! It's chock full of stuff that's good for you, especially when you're sick. You look real sad and you never eat, so I thought this would make you feel better. *'Jill:' You're worried about me? Why are you so... nice to me? I'm a Daein sol-- *'Mist:' Stop. Please stop saying that. *'Jill:' Why? It's true. *'Mist:' Because it makes me feel bad, that's why! You're always saying, "I'm a Daein soldier! Everyone should hate me! Blah blah blah!" You're not a bad person, Jill. I want to be your friend. And you make it really hard! *'Jill:' M-my friend...? A Support 1 *'Jill:' Can I talk to you for a second, Mist? *'Mist:' Sure, Jill. *'Jill:' Um... I don't really have anything to say... I...uh...just wanted to be with you. I'm kinda lonely. Tell me if I'm bothering you! *'Mist:' No! No! Actually, I was hoping to see you! 'Cause I'm... I'm kinda lonely too. I'm glad you're here. *'Jill:' Great! *'Mist:' Tee hee! *'Jill:' Hmm... *'Mist:' Er... *'Jill:' Um... *'Mist:' ...Oh, hey! Wasn't that something? *'Jill:' Yeah, it sure was! Um...what? *'Mist:' The Serenes Forest! The way that Reyson and Leanne sang and made those shiny lights and brought the whole forest back to life! *'Jill:' Y...yeah... That was...sniff... Sniff... Whaaaaaaaa! *'Mist:' Oh, no! Jill! Why are you crying? *'Jill:' B-because...that made me understand... The l-laguz...aren't bad! I am! I was the one who was wrong! Wrong about...what I believed... Wrong about everything! Whaaaaaaaa!! *'Mist:' Oh, Jill, no! Don't cry! Don't...sniff...oh no! Whaaaaaaaa! 2 (Chapter 20 and before) *'Jill:' Why... Why did you lie to me, Father? I've had to endure so much pain... I wish I'd known the truth from the start. My father lied to me, Mist. He lied to build me into a heartless warrior, a soldier worthy of Daein. *'Mist:' That can't be! *'Jill:' It is. *'Mist:' No father could treat his child like a tool. There must be another reason! If he lied to you...he must have thought that it would be for the best!! *'Jill:' Mist, you don't-- *'Mist:' You're a fool, Jill! A blind fool! I know you're feeling down, but questioning a father's love is ridiculous! Because a father wouldn't... A father wouldn't... Oh, Dad... ...Sniff... *'Jill:' Mist! Oh, Mist... I know... It's all right... *'Mist:' Father... Dad! ...Whaaaaa! *'Jill:' Mist, no! Don't cry! Don't cry, Mist! ...Mist...? *'Mist:' ...Whaaa... Sniff... Oh, s-sorry... *'Jill:' Mist...thanks for talking about my father like that. I appreciate it... *'Mist:' Jill... *'Jill:' Maybe I am a fool... Maybe you're right... Doubting even for a second the man who raised me with love and devotion...... Something must be wrong with me... But I... I have to choose my own path. I have to choose a path that I believe in! I'm sure... Father will understand me. *'Mist:' I'm sure he will, Jill. I know it. 2 (Chapter 21 and after) *'Mist:' You stayed behind because you knew that, right? That's why you left the Daein army. *'Jill:' There's no way I can go back... I'm sure my father is ashamed of me... I'm sure he thinks me a traitor. *'Mist:' That can't be! *'Jill:' It is. *'Mist:' No father would talk about his own daughter like that! Ever! No matter how many times you fail, a father will smile and forgive and say "that's all right"! Besides... I'm sure he'd be happy to know that his child chose a path she believed in... Because a father wouldn't... A father wouldn't... Oh, Dad... ...Sniff... *'Jill:' Mist! Oh, Mist... I know... It's all right... *'Mist:' Father... Dad! ...Whaaaaa! *'Jill:' Mist, no! Don't cry! Don't cry, Mist! *'Mist:' ...Whaaaaa... Sniff... S-sorry... *'Jill:' Mist... You make all of my worries go away when you're near me... *'Mist:' R-really? *'Jill:' The world is hard. Hard and cold and... terrible. Even so, you make me... You make me want to keep going. *'Mist:' Oh, Jill... ...Sniff... Whaaaaaaaa! *'Jill:' I told you no crying... Oh, no... Sniff...sniff... Whaaaaaaaa! With Lethe C Support *'Jill:' Um... *'Lethe:' Can I help you? *'Jill:' I, I have a q-question. Is that all right? *'Lethe:' It depends on what you're going to ask. *'Jill:' Why don't half-bree... No, that's not right... Why don't the laguz use weapons? *'Lethe:' ...We laguz are born ready to fight. Weapons are something that you powerless beorc created to counter our claws. We have no use for them. *'Jill:' I, I see... *'Lethe:' Is that all you wanted to ask? *'Jill:' Um...no. There's more. Why do you detest us... humans so much? *'Lethe:' That's a good question. But I would hear you answer first. Why do you beorc hate the laguz? *'Jill:' It's because the half-bree... The laguz are our enemy. *'Lethe:' Enemy...? If that's the case, we hate you, too. As we hate all our enemies. We're done here. *'Jill:' Wait... B Support *'Jill:' Le...Lethe? *'Lethe:' Oh, look what the cat dragged in... It's you again. *'Jill:' Jill... My name is...Jill. *'Lethe:' Fine. Jill. What brings you here today? More stupid questions? *'Jill:' I've been thinking about things, and I haven't been able to figure out... See, in Daein we were taught that you attack humans indiscriminately and without mercy. That you are just savage animals. *'Lethe:' Laguz attacking humans? Grrrrawl! What garbage! We dislike even the company of humans and want nothing to do with them. Even mauling you would be...unpleasant. *'Jill:' But in Daein, everyone believes that to be the truth! That's why... That's why I never questioned it. But when I saw you fight beside Ike and other humans on the South Sea, I knew that something was wrong. You were so different from what I imagined! Ever since I was young, they filled my head with tales of your terrible claws and teeth... But you stand on two legs. And you talk... You even make jokes! ...Sometimes... You're much closer to us than a beast! *'Lethe:' So glad to hear it. *'Jill:' I wonder why humans and sub-humans started fighting in the first place? Maybe we're just destined for war. *'Lethe:' Well, I don't know much about that. It's not for me to say if the goddess made us a certain way or if we're just two races that don't like each other very much. But I know that Gallia, Phoenicis, and Kilvas all have a reason to hate humans. *'Jill:' W-what reason? *'Lethe:' ...Are you serious? I take it humans aren't interested in passing history down to their children... ...Typical. All right... Centuries ago, when Begnion was still a monarchy, the only countries were Begnion and Goldoa. Goldoa was as it is today: a reclusive nation inhabited only by dragon tribes. All the other laguz lived in Begnion with the humans. *'Jill:' Humans and sub-humans used to live together in Begnion?! I had no idea... *'Lethe:' A human was named as the first king, although the laguz's superior strength led us to rule more often than not. Despite the harmony that most felt about this arrangement, the senators wanted nothing to do with it. In the name of the "apostle," they claimed that only a human could be the true ruler of Begnion...and started a civil war. Like blind, mewling kittens, the laguz kings underestimated the situation... We never had a chance. Caught by surprise, my brothers suffered defeat after defeat in the face of superior human weapons and magic. ...That was the start of long, dark days... The start of laguz slavery. *'Jill:' ... *'Lethe:' After nearly 200 years, a small number of enslaved laguz managed to escape their human captors in Begnion. The beast tribes fled to the mountains and unexplored forest areas—places where humans were loathe to tread. The bird tribes, on the other hand, escaped to the distant southern islands. This is how our laguz kingdoms began. It took another eighty years, and the blood of many brother laguz, until we were formally recognized as nations. This is why we fight. Why we hate. Humans don't want former slaves to have countries and be treated as equals. Laguz carry the shame of the past deep in their hearts, and struggle still for the freedom that you take for granted. This is the true history of Tellius... No wonder humans would bury it. *'Jill:' I don't know wh-- *'Lethe:' What to say? Idiot! Think! Think about what I have said. Think about what you have seen with your eyes and heard with your ears. If you don't even have the guts to do that, never show yourself in my presence again! *'Jill:' Um...all right... A Support *'Lethe:' ... *'Jill:' Oh, Lethe! I thought about what you said, and I deci-- *'Lethe:' I hear the dragon knight we fought in Talrega was your father. Why? Why did you stay with us? Choosing a band of mercenaries over your own father? *'Jill:' ...Fate works in strange ways. Had I not known about Commander Ike and the mercenaries... Had I not known about you laguz... I'm sure I would be with Daein even now. Taking pride in my work as Daein soldier and offering my life for Ashnard. I wouldn't have hesitated to smite you all. But now I have learned the truth... *'Lethe:' ...And? *'Jill:' This isn't like the time I chased your ship from Port Toha, hoping to win fame and approval from my father. When I joined you, I acted on my own accord. For the first time. I chose what I thought was a righteous path. Even if my decision forced me to face my own father... It's too late to change things now. That's why... I'm here. *'Lethe:' Will you...shake my hand, Jill? *'Jill:' Wha...? *'Lethe:' I have heard of a huma...a beorc custom where the shaking and holding of hands shows friendship. ...I...understand you, now. I empathize with your choice and admire the strength it took to make it. *'Jill:' Lethe... Uh... Yes. Of course. Please, let us shake. *'Lethe:' If we listen to each other and are willing to compromise... I know the beorc and laguz can come to live with each other. I'm sure of it. With Haar C Support *'Jill:' Captain Haar! Where are you? Captain Haar!!! *'Haar:' Zzzzzzzzzz...huh?! Wha--?! Who?! Oh. Jill. Yaaaawn... Simmer down, Jill. Can't you see I'm sleeping? And do you need to shout my name like that? You're louder than a meat skewer salesman in a crowded market! *'Jill:' Maybe you should try responding when I call you! *'Haar:' I'll do that as soon as you stop calling me captain. *'Jill:' How should I address you, then? *'Haar:' Whatever works for you. *'Jill:' Sir Haar, maybe? *'Haar:' Do I look like a knight to you? *'Jill:' All right. Mr. Haar. *'Haar:' Hah! That doesn't sound right at all. *'Jill:' Fine. Just Haar, then. *'Haar:' Hey! That's pretty good. *'Jill:' Sorry. I can't address my superior like that. I'll just call you Mr. Haar. *'Haar:' Well, I can live with that. Now, let me get back to my nap... B Support *'Jill:' Mr. Haaaaaaaaar! Where are you!? Mr. Haar!!! *'Haar:' I'm right behind you. *'Jill:' Why can't you just respond the first time I call for you? And didn't you promise that you'd respond right away if I stopped calling you captain? *'Haar:' That was only if I wasn't sleeping. *'Jill:' Well, that's most of the time! By the way, it seems like the only time you acted like a professional soldier was when you were in front of my father. *'Haar:' And I recall the only time you weren't so uptight was when you were around Lord Shiharam. *'Jill:' I... I couldn't help it. He was my father. He was different. *'Haar:' I'm with you on that. Lord Shiharam was something special. I didn't want him to see me as hopelessly lazy. *'Jill:' Mr. Haar... *'Haar:' Mmm... I think I'll just stretch out here... Yeah...that's it. This moss is nice and squishy. Leave me alone. It's nap time. A Support *'Jill:' Mr. Haar? *'Haar:' Yes? *'Jill:' That's strange. I didn't have to call for you a hundred times before you answered! *'Haar:' Well, I figured this way I don't have to listen to your whining. *'Jill:' Oh, so that's how it is? Well, whatever... *'Haar:' What are you going to do when this war is over, Jill? *'Jill:' Hopefully go back to Daein. I want to be near my father's grave. *'Haar:' I see. *'Jill:' What about you? *'Haar:' If I survive sparring with Ashnard... I don't know what I'll do. I've already thought about guarding Lord Shiharam's grave. *'Jill:' Does that mean you're not happy being with me? *'Haar:' That's not it. I was just thinking you probably don't like being with me. *'Jill:' Why would I not like that? *'Haar:' Then if we both survive this war, let's start a wyvern courier service. We'll make a lot of loot. *'Jill:' Sure... If we survive. Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports